The Beginning
by clmeinscher
Summary: All Rachel Berry wanted was her mother and father growing up. But her world turns around when she meets Noah Puckerman at the age of 6. Will they stay close or will there be problems that will pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

I was supposed to be going to sleep but I was way too excited to let sleep over come me. I made a new friend today. He has a really weird hair cut but I like it because it is different from everyone else. On the way home today he held my hand but then I had to get off the bus. Normally I never have to ride the bus but my parents were busy today so they couldn't pick me up. Looking towards my bedroom door I could see the light shining through the gap. My mom walked into my room. "Sweetie you need to go to sleep. You have try-outs in the morning and need all your rest." I nodded as my mom tucked me in. "Yes ma'am, but mommy can my friend come play tomorrow? He said daddy knows his mommy?" I cuddled in my mom's side since she always sings me to sleep but never started without daddy. My mom smiled at me playing with my long brown curls. "Sure sweetie I will call his mother in the morning if that is what you want." My mom said as daddy walked in my room sitting on my other side. Pulling him closer so I was cuddling both my parents mom started to sing. I could already feel my eyes closing as I let sleep come over me the last thing I remember is my mommy and daddy kissing my cheeks.

The next morning I was brought out of my sleep at 5:30 a sat up to stretch then got out of bed pulling on workout clothes I got my step stole out to and climbed onto my elliptical. My hour and a half work out were almost done when my mom walked in. "Sweetie you need to get you bath come on." She said walking over to me. "But mommy I am almost finished. Oh please let me finish." My daddy was walking by my bedroom door when he poked his head in. "Rachel you need to take your bath like your mother told you or you will be little to mini cheerio's tryouts." Pouting I let my mom get me down taking her hand I followed her to the bath room.

We got back in the car after Try-outs got down. "Mommy did you see me? Daddy I was good was I not? That why I made it!" I was so excited I couldn't stop bouncing in my seat. My mom was headed to Noah's house to pick him up so we could play together. "RACHEL! Sit your butt down and buckle up!" My daddy yelled at me stilling my movements I stopped bouncing and buckled up as tears welled in my eyes. My daddy never yells at me only when he is really mad or something is wrong Trying to hide my face from my parents a stared out the window waiting to get to Noah's house. As we pulled up my daddy got out of the car and walked up to the door to get Noah. I sniffled wiping my tears away as Noah ran to the car trying to open the door he couldn't get it open till daddy helped him the got him into the booster seat in the middle next to me. Daddy helped him buckle up then got in the driver's side as we headed home. Noah looked over at me and noticed my eyes were puffy and my nose was running because I kept sniffling. He grabbed my hand and held it the whole way home.

We played for hours then mommy fixed us lunch. After we finished eating we had to take our nap. I lay on my bed while Noah laid on my floor with a pillow and my blanket he asked to go to the bathroom and I told him where it was when he had come back he laid in my bed with me. He turned on his side and hugged me to his chest like my daddy always does. I snuggled into his chest as we both fell asleep I wrapped my arms around him to.

Shelby walked into her daughters' room to wake the kids up from their naps but what I walked in on was not what I was expecting. Little Noah had his arms wrapped around Rachel holding her against him but Rachel was laying the same way with her arms around him. Shelby pulled out her cell phone and took a picture sending to Carla Noah's mom. Shelby left the room letting the kids' stays asleep she went down stairs to cuddle on the couch with her husband. He lay down as Shelby lay on his chest. Alec rubbed her back slowly as Shelby and he fell asleep.

While upstairs the kids started to wake up Noah smiled down at Rachel. "How did you sleep princess?" Rachel giggled hiding her face in his chest. "It was splendid Noah." I smiled up at him he leaned down and kissed my lips softly then pulled away. "Will you be my girlfriend Rachel?" Rachel smiled up at him. "I would love to but my daddy and mommy can't know because daddy said I can't have a boyfriend till I am 18 years old." Noah smiled crawling out of my bed then grabbed my hand helping me out. We walked down stairs holding hands to find my mommy and daddy but they were both asleep on the couch. So we went to the back yard to play till they woke up.


	2. Chapter 2

The 8th grade dance was coming up but no one has asked Rachel if she wanted to go with them. She was pretty sure Noah would ask her but so far he hasn't said anything about it. It was Friday so she was waiting for her mom or dad to pick her up from school since she had to be at the high school for Jr. Cheerio's practice. She hadn't noticed Noah walk up beside her as he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hey princess, what's wrong?" Rachel leaned into him when he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine Noah just tired that's all." He kept her in the hug till they heard a car horn honking at them. Noah dropped his arms and took her hand walking to her mom's car. He opened the door for her as she climbed in the middle he sat down next to her taking her hand again. Shelby turned to face them at the stop sign. "Noah am I taking you home with me till Rachel is done?" Noah nodded at her. "Yes ma'am if you don't mind. Mama has to work tonight and I want to hang out with y'all then by myself." Shelby nodded then drove to the high school she pulled up next to the field and parked the car. "Sweetie your dad should be the one picking you up from practice." Noah moved our bags so I could get out of the car after him. "Okay mommy. I love you." Rachel mumbled getting out. Noah wrapped his arms around her. "Hey Rach are you sure nothing is wrong?" Noah asked rubbing his thumb across her cheek. Rachel nodded looking up at him but avoiding his eyes. "I have to go or I will be late." Noah leaned down to kiss her softly as Rachel felt butterflies in her stomach. Once he pulled away he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I love you my little Jewish-American princess." He kissed her once more. "I love you too Noah." She walked away heading to practice as Noah got in the front seat and they headed home.

Practice was horrible I had been doing this for 8 years and it only gets harder. Quinn is a complete BITCH to me all the time for no reason. Practice got out early because Sue needed to call mandatory practice for the cheerio's so I sat on the curb waiting for my dad to come get me. I still had 3 hours left of practice but he would always come watch me when he got off so he should be here soon. Right as I finished my water my dad pulled up in front of me. I quickly got into the car. "Hey daddy, how was your day?" I leaned over to kiss his cheek. "It was fine thank you What about you sweetheart?" Sighing I sat back against the seat and buckled up looking out the window. "I don't wanna talk about it daddy." He nodded and continued to drive home. Once he pulled in to the drive way Rachel got out of the car and walked inside. "Mommy were home." Rachel said walking into the kitchen to get a glass of water looking around she did see her boyfriend. "Mom where is Noah?" She pointed upstairs and Rachel took off to find him. She passed by her little sisters bedroom she decided she would say hi later but she knew her baby brother was still asleep from his nap.

She opened the door to her bedroom to see Noah asleep curled up in her bed. She smiled as she shut her door then went into the bath room but left the door open. She quickly got out of her clothes and stepped under the hot water so it would sooth her sore muscles. She started singing while she washed her hair. During the 4th song Noah had woken up smiling he got up and went to sit on the counter while she showered listening to her sing. Once she got done she grabbed her towel that was hanging in the back of the shower wrapping it tight around herself she pulled the Curtin back nearly peeing herself. "YOU JACKASS!" Noah started laughing so hard. "Damn babe your mean." He hopped off the counter and held his hand out. Rachel shook her head taking his hand getting out of the shower He wrapped his arms around her. "I love listening to you sing baby." He smirked at her leaning down to kiss her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him deeper. He slid his hand down to her ass grabbing it pulling her into in more. Rachel let out a moan as she rubbed up against him. Noah moved his lips down her jaw to her neck sucking on it. He knew how much she hated when he left marks people could see but he loved it. "Noah!" Rachel moaned tilting her head to the side so he could get to her neck better. Noah pulled away from her neck smirking proud of his mark he left. Rachel whimpered at the loss of contact. "Why did you stop?" she pouted so he leaned down giving her a quick kiss. "Babe your wet and naked you need to get dressed your parents are down stairs." She pulled away pouting and walked into her room and dropped her towel. She walked over to her dresser pulling out a big t-shirt of Noah's she cut the neck out of so it hung off her shoulder and her short Sophie's that hugged her ass knowing Noah loved them. Turning around she grinned at Noah as he groaned. "Baby really?"

Rachel climbed into her bed Noah following right after her. He wrapped his arms around her tight holding her against him. Rachel snuggled into him falling asleep pretty quick after she lay down. Noah played with her hair as she slept. A little bit after her he fell asleep too.

Rachel woke up a couple hours later yawning. She detangled herself from her boyfriend and walked down stairs. When she walked into the living room Kaela attacked her. "Sissy!" Rachel giggled picking her up. "Hey Kae how was your day?" Kaela beamed up at her sister. "It was awesome me and mommy played all day while Oliver watched us. Will you stay home tomorrow and play with us too? Daddy said he would take off work to play with me." I giggled since she said all of that in one breath. "Of course ill play with you tomorrow Noah will be here to." My sisters reply was okay when I put her down she took off to play some more. I walked over and sat down next to my dad.

He wrapped his arm around me. "Hey bug your mom and I need to talk to you about something." I nodded as my mom came and sat on my other side. They both turned towards me each taking a hand. "Mommy, Daddy yall are scaring me what's going on?" My mom looked at my dad then back at me. "Your dad is leaving."

_**Review and let me know if you are liking it. It will be jumping around on their age for a few chapters. Just till I get to the age I need. I wanted yall to see how they were growing up some. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel looked up at her dad. "Why are you leaving?" She wrapped her arms around him. "I have to go work out of town for a year but since your mom is pregnant I'll be gone for 6 months then I will come back till the baby comes then I'll be home 3 weeks after to help your mom then I will have to go back to work till I have been there for a year. Then I'll be home." Rachel nodded hugging him tighter. "I don't want you to go daddy. And you can you please stop getting mom pregnant! Gee I know you both will miss me in five years but how many replacements are you planning on making they won't get any better than me!" Alec and Shelby laughed at their daughter. "Sweetie we are not replacing you. We just want a big family." Rachel nodded hugging her dad again then her mom. "Can we name her Barbra?" laughing Shelby shook her head. "No sweetie we are not naming her Barbra." Pouting Rachel started to think. "Okay a girl we can name her Lea and a boy Jacob?" Shelby looked over at her husband and smile when he nodded. "Okay sweetie that can be the names." Rachel smiled brightly hugging her parents then running up stairs to wake up Noah.

She walked into her room jumping on the bed. "Noah wake up!" She starts to tickle his side giggling when he started to squirm. "Baby come on." Noah groaned rolling over laying on top of Rachel now. "Noah!" Noah smirked digging his face in her chest. As she wiggled around under him he pressed open mouth kisses across her chest. "Noah daddy is leaving!" Noah pulled back looking at her. "What you mean your dad is leaving… like for good? Awe baby I'm so sorry." Rachel rolled her eyes. "No! He has to go away for work and mom is pregnant again!" Noah smirked leaning down and kissing her. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck while wrapping one leg around his waist pushing her hips into his making him groan. "Babe we can't both of your parents are home." Rachel pulled away pouting. "But No-ah!" shaking his head he leaned down giving her another kiss then hopping off the bed. "Noah come back here!" he laughed walking to the door and locking it. Then he ran back to the bed jumping onto her. He pulled off his shirt and jeans looking over at her. "And you're still dressed why?" Rachel giggled pulling off her clothes laying back on her bed exposing her naked body to him.

Noah groaned looking over at her climbing back onto her. He kissed her slowly trailing his hand down to her thigh he pulled it up grinding on her. He kissed down her jaw to her neck leaving a mark on her he bit down on it then ran his tongue across it. "My god Noah!" Rachel arched her back as he kissed down to her chest. He ran his tongue around the little pink nub never touching it. He loved teasing her. He played with her other boob as his mouth closed over her nipple. Rachel groaned. "NOAH! Just fuck me!" Never wanting to make her mad he pulled away taking his boxers off coming back up to her he looked down at her. "Are you sure about his Rachel?" She nodded he slowly pushed into her breaking the barrier he leaned down to kiss her then whispered in her ear. "It's okay baby I know it hurts but it will go away just give it a minute." She nodded as tears fell down her face. He stayed still till she nodded her head letting him know it's okay. Once she nodded he slowly pulled out then pushed back in gluing his lips to hers.

Rachel pulled her mouth away from his. "Noah faster please!" she moaned as he picked up his speed. "Uh fuck baby you're so tight." He groaned in her ear thrusting into her harder and faster he slid his hand down her body and started to rub her bundle of nerves making her scream. "FUCK NO-AH!" He knew she was holding back. "Baby cum for me." He pulled away to look at her face if she didn't stop fighting it he would lose it before her. He started to rock faster pinching and rubbing her clit. "Look at me and let go Rach." As soon as her eyes met his she fell over the edge with him following her. "My go... Fuck Noah." She screamed as he leaned down kissing her to cut her voice off. He kept thrusting in her till he went limp. She wrapped her arms around him keeping him on her. "Don't move please." Nodding he laid his head on her chest wrapping his arms around her. "I love you Rachel Barbra Berry so much." Rachel hugged him tighter. "I love you so much Noah Levi Puckerman." Noah pulled out of her lying beside her he pulled up the covers around them pulling her into him again. "Rach I hope you know I'm taking you to the dance right?" Rachel grinned up at him. "I would love to go with you Noah." She kissed him softly. "Sleep rachie then dinner should be ready."

_**Im sorry its so short but I wanted to give you something the next chapter will jump a few years. So review and let me know what you think about it.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel woke up on her first day of her senior year running straight for the bathroom. Leaning over the toilet she emptied her stomach twice when she was done she leaned back against the wall pulling her knees to her chest she let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she sat there but soon her little brother knocked on her bathroom door. "Wachel mama said we needs to eats. Sissy?" Rachel stood up and opened her door looking down at Oliver. "Hey bubba let me brush my teeth okay?" he nodded following her back into her bathroom he tried to help her making her giggle at his efforts. Once she was done she picked him up walking downstairs to the kitchen with him. She sat him in his seat then sat next to him.

"Good morning sweetie." Shelby called over her shoulder as she finished up breakfast. Rachel smiled up at her mom. "Morning mama how are you feeling today?" Shelby set down some plates hugging her oldest daughter. "Im fine sweetie just glad to finally have the twins here just wish you father would wake up some time soon." Just as she turned around to set down the rest of the food daddy walked in. Rachel giggled as Kaela and Oliver screamed "daddy" making the twins scream too. "My little army of children Oh how I miss yall when im sleeping peacefully." Daddy walked around kissing all of our heads then kissing my mom taking his seat at the head of the table.

After breakfast Rachel went up stairs taking a shower and got ready for school. Looking over at the clock she wondered why Noah hadn't called yet. She grabbed her phone and bag walking back down stairs headed to the kitchen. When are walked in she noticed Noah sitting there eating talking to her dad. "Gee now I figured out why you're always here your in love with my daddy!" Rachel glared at him when he got up walking over to her he leaned down kissing her softly. "Good morning beautiful." He grinned wrapping his arms around her waist. She giggled hugging him tight. "I missed you Noah." Noah shook his head pulling back kissing her again. "Babe I was here till 11 last night. Why do you already miss me?" Rachel blushed. "I just do okay!" she huffed pulling away walking into the living room sitting next to Oliver.

Noah looked at Alec frowning. "Did I do something wrong?" Alec shrugged standing up. "Good luck son." Noah walked into the living room he walked over to Rachel. "Baby you ready to go?" Rachel nodded kissing Oliver's head. "Bye bubba ill see you after school." Noah took Rachel's hand walking out side when she finally looked up she gasped. "Noah whose truck did you steal!" Noah laughed pulling her to her side opening the door for her then got in his side. "I didn't steal it my mom gave it to me this morning." He grinned taking her hand as he drove to school.

Pulling into the parking lot he parked in his spot and half in Rachel's so no one hit his new truck. Rachel giggled as everyone stared at his truck. "Babe you know we gotta have sex in my truck right? It's like a rule!" Rachel nodded getting out of the truck walking around the front waiting on Noah. "PUCK! Your truck is fuckin badass!" Santana said walking towards them Noah grinned walking up wrapping his arms around Rachel's waist. "I know my mom is fucking awesome!" Rachel smiled up at Noah. "Babe we need to go to our lockers or we will be late." Noah nodded taking her hand. "Bye Satan."

They walked off to the school Noah kissed Rachel's forehead. "Babe im gonna head to my locker then ill be right back." Rachel nodded turning back to her locker putting her books she didn't need into it. Feeling sick she shut her locker and ran to the nearest bath room to empty her stomach. After she was done she brushed her teeth then headed back to her locker to wait her Noah. Turning towards her locker she noticed Noah was talking to some Cheerio she didn't know why she was so upset about it but she turned around and headed to class trying not to cry.

Right before the tardy bell rang Noah walked in and sat down next to her. "Baby where did you go I was waiting at your locker for you." Rachel just shook her head looking down at her paper her hair was hiding her face so he couldn't tell she started crying when he put her hand on her thigh. Rachel didn't say anything the rest of class. When the bell rung Rachel got up and walked out with Noah following behind her. "Rach what's wrong did I do something?" Rachel stopped to face him. "Nothing Noah im fine everything is fine I need to call my mom ill meet you in class okay?" Noah nodded leaning down to kiss her Rachel kissed him back then walked to her locker and called her mom. When Shelby answered Rachel started crying. "Mommy can you come get me?" Rachel sobbed into the phone. "Im on my way come outside."

When Shelby picked up Rachel she wrapped her arms around her.. "Mommy I don't feel good." Shelby nodded and drove to the doctor. Walking inside Shelby signed her in then walked over to Rachel holding her why she shook in her moms arms. "Rachel Berry?" standing up they walked back as they took her weight, height, and made her pee in a cup. They lead them to a room. "The doctor will be right in." the nurse left so Shelby grabbed Rachel's hand. "Are you okay sweetie?" Rachel just shook her head no. 15 minutes later the doctor walked in. "Good afternoon ladies how are ya'll today?" Shelby smiled up at him. "Were good thank you." The doctor smiled at them. "That's good well Rachel we got your test results back and I found out what was wrong it shows that you are 5 months pregnant." Rachel's head shot up at that. "I can't be pr... I can't be!" They finished up the appointment and Shelby brought Rachel home putting her in bed to sleep after giving her a prenatal pill.

Shelby went to her room and saw the twins lying in the bed on both sides of her husband. "Alec I just got back from the doctor with Rachel…" He looked up at his wife setting down the papers in his hand crawling off the bed walking over to Shelby. "Is she okay?" Shelby started crying so Alec wrapped his arms around her. "Alec our baby is 5 months pregnant." Alec just tightened his arms around Shelby rubbing her back. "It will be okay. We will be okay. Nothing will change baby she is our little girl she needs us now the most." While holding her he pulled out his phone sending a text to puck. "Noah you need to come over when you get out of school if you do not have work today just let me know."

Review and let me know how yall like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Noah showed up at Rachel's house after school walking into the house. "Mom? Dad?" Noah called out. Alec walked out of the kitchen seeing Noah. "Hello son sit down and I'll get Shelby to go wake up Rachel." Alec walked into the kitchen to let Shelby know that Noah had shown up so she went to go get Rachel while Alec and Noah waited in the living room.

Five minutes later Shelby walked downstairs holding Rachel's hand. As soon as Rachel saw her boyfriend she ran to him throwing her arms around him as the tears started running down her face again. "Hey baby what's wrong?" Noah asked wrapping his arms around her tighter. "Noah I'm so sorry so so sorry!" Rachel sobbed into his neck. Noah looked up at her parents for help when he noticed Shelby was crying too. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled so quietly he barely heard her.

Noah pulled back to look at her. "Were pregnant?" Rachel nodded still crying. Noah leaned forwards kissing her softly smiling. Rachel kissed him back pulling him closer whispering in between kisses. "I love you so much Noah Eli Puckerman." Noah smirked pulling away. "Imma be a dad! We're having a baby! SHIT! I need another job." Rachel giggled hitting his chest playfully. "Shut up Noah you don't need another job your away too much anyways. We just need to get your grades up now so that's our main focus. Understand me? My child will not have a daddy as dumb as Finn Hudson."

I know this is short but it somehow was deleted off of my last chapter so im adding it now. Sorry guys. Review


	6. Levi James Puckerman

Noah has been working his ass off working since we found out by the baby. He has been working so much I have barely seen him in the last month if it wasn't for school I don't think I would have seen him at all. He went from having C's to straight A's I have never been more proud of him. Being brought out of my thoughts by my phone going off I picked it up to read the message.

"_**Hey beautiful I have to work late tonight. So I think I am going to go stay at my mom's house tonight if that is okay with you? I love you."**_

Laying back on my bed I let out a sigh wiping away my tears to text him back.

"_**That is fine Noah. I love you too."**_

I turned off my sound on my phone and walked down stairs to find my mom. Walking into the living room my whole family is sitting there watching TV. I walked over and sat between my parents my mom wrapped her arms around me pulling me into her. My daddy's phone went off finding it weird that he was hiding the phone like he was in school or something. After 2 minutes he gets another text and jumps up. "I have to go somewhere sweetheart ill be home for dinner." He leaned down to kiss my mom goodbye then left.

Rachel looked at Shelby. "Mama what is up with daddy?" Oliver came over and tried to climb in my lap as much as he could. "Daddy gots a secret wach." Shelby smiled at her son. "Oli it is Daddy has a secret." Oliver rolled his eyes. "Oh well mama he still gots one." Rachel giggled when Shelby rolled her eyes. "Yeah mama daddy gots a secret." Rachel started laughing making the rest of the kids laugh. Kaela jumped up running to the bathroom making Rachel and Shelby share a look. "RACHEL!" they heard Kaela yell from the bathroom. Rachel jumped up as fast as she could run to the bath room. She opened the door when she heard crying. "Kae what's wrong?" Kaela started crying harder. "Im bleeding sissy." She sniffled. "I hurt so badly." Rachel rubbed her back. "Hold on kae ill be right back." Rachel went into her room grabbing her Midol and a tampon. She walked back into the bathroom and shut the door handing her sister the tampon. "You started your period sweetie. Put that in and you will be okay and take these they help with the cramps."

Once Kaela got cleaned up they went into Rachel's room and curled up together on her bed. They ended up falling asleep sometime while they were asleep lea came in there crawling into the bed with them to take her nap. No one noticed Rachel's phone going off as everyone on glee was trying to get a hold of her.

Shelby put the boys in the bed with Rachel and went back down stairs to clean up when Alec walked in the house. "Hey family im home." Shelby smirked walking into the living room. "Hey babe they are all asleep in Rach's bed." Alec smiled wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Oh that means alone time for us." Shelby hit his chest playfully. "You already got me pregnant again no more alone time for you mister." Alec smiled kissing her softly. "Well with a wife as pretty as you how could I stop making the cutest kids anyone has seen?"

Shelby leaned up and kissed him as Quinn busted through the door 6 months pregnant. "Mrs. Shelby where is Rachel at? Puck is in the hospital and his mom told me to come get yall." Alec ran up stairs grabbing the twins and ran to his truck taking off to the hospital. Shelby went and woke up Rachel. "Rach baby get up we have to go its Noah." Rachel groaned as the baby started to kick harder then he ever has. "Levi im up stop." Shelby helped Rachel up then grabbed the other two making her way out to the car. On the way to the hospital Shelby told Rachel what Quinn had said. Rachel tried to hold it together.

Reaching the hospital Rachel bolted out of the car to the ER. "MA!" Rachel yelled when she saw Noah's mom. His mom ran over to her. "Rachel sweetie Noah is okay he just has a couple scratches and a sore chest. Nothing is broke and he can go home in a hour or two." Rachel nodded holding on to her. "He said he had to work late ma he should have been at work." Carla pulled away confused. "Sweetie he got 3 days off full pay."

Rachel's mind started spinning confused on why he would lie to her about work. Not noticing her water broke Rachel started having trouble breathing. "Rachel are you okay?" Rachel started falling before she hit the ground her dad caught her. "Rachel?" was the last thing she heard before blackness took over her mind.

Doctors and Nurses started running around trying to get her to delivery before anything went wrong. They got her into the room and performed an emergence C-section. The cord had gotten wrapped around the baby's throat. As they were cleaning the baby off Noah was being pushed into the room. "Ma? Is that Levi?" Noah asked as his ma handed him his baby boy. "Hey little man im your daddy." Noah whispered not even trying to hide his crying he looked up at his mom handing Levi back to her. Don't let Rachel see him I have an outfit he has to wear." With that Noah left to go find Alec.

"Dad! She had Levi do you have that stuff with you?" Alec smiled handing him the bag. "Here you go son." Noah smiled heading to the nursery to find his mom. He helped her put the oneies on his son then stuck the ring in the pocket. "She is awake Noah." He held his son while his mom pushed him to rachel's room. When they came into the room Rachel looked over to the door and started crying. "Noah they wouldn't let me see hi.. Is that my baby?" Noah nodded carefully standing up walking over to her bed sitting next to her he handed her their baby.

"Oh Noah he is perfect." She softly touched his cheek kissing his forehead. "I love Levi James Puckerman." Noah smiled wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. Rachel let out a gasp when she saw what he was wearing. Tears started rolling down her cheeks when she pulled out the ring. "Noah oh my gosh YES!" Noah slid the ring on her finger kissing her softly. "I love you Rachel Barbra Puckerman."

_**Sorry it took so long for a update. I had to get my computer fix. Please review and let me know what you think. 10 reviews and ill post the next chapter. Have a good Thanksgiving.**_


End file.
